Delay Is The Sexiest Form of Denial
by ckoaulrmtanney
Summary: Mark Sloan didn't fall for any women, let alone one woman. But there was no denying it, and of course, it was the one and only one his best friend had deemed off limits. But there was nothing he could do. He loved his Little Grey and everything, and he meant everything, about her. This steamy encounter only confirmed it.


He is Dr. Mark Sloan. He is McSteamy. He doesn't get hung up one woman. But, he was. And not only was it onewoman, it was Lexie Grey, Little Grey, the one and only person his best friend had asked him to stay away from. But regardless of that, here he was, laying in the on-call room, on a bed with sheets that surely needed to be disinfected, picturing her. Not only her irresistible body, with her plump breasts, smooth skin, silky hair, and of course her, _ahem_ , other parts that brought him plenty of pleasure, but her mind. She was smart and she could recite endless facts on endless topics, truly living up to her "Lex-o-pedia" nickname; she was dedicated to her work and to her learning, and to helping everyone she can. Though he tended to poke fun at her when she was stressed, running around the hospital, obsessively rehearsing the steps for a tracheostomy or an appendectomy, he actually found it quite charming. He hadn't ever really considered intelligence to be one of his turn-ons, but once again, Little Grey brought had brought out things in him that he never knew he had. He could deny it all he wanted, pretend he didn't want that mind, that body, that …

His train of thought came to a grinding halt as the door to the on-call room swung open, allowing a stream of light into the dark room, exposing him in his dark blue scrubs, lab coat discarded on the ground, fruitlessly attempting to decompress after a difficult surgery with Dr. Robbins. He really needed to remember to lock those behind him; especially at this hospital, anyone could come barging in. Before his eyes even had a chance to adjust to the light, he could sense who it was and couldn't do anything to stop a genuine smile from spreading across his face.

"So I got to scrub in on Dr. Bailey's bowel resection and she was just started to make the incision when.." a hurried female voice began, "and I told her that she needed to have the surgery yesterday, but now the infection made it all the way into the patient's colon.." she continued, leaving out parts of the story because her adrenaline was pumping too hard for her mouth to keep up with her brain. "She just needs to call her mom and tell her she's in the hospital already. If she were my kid I would want to know. You know what? That's it! I'm just going to go call her myself because she's not.. she's just not thinking…"

"Lexi. Lexi. Lexi!" Mark had to raise his voice a little to snap her out of her fervor.

"Just, Mark, I'll be back in one minute." she said, still worked up and turning back toward the door.

"No, Lexi, wait. Just wait. Everything will work out. And if it doesn't, you'll be able to fix it. You know that. Nothing is going to change in the next few hours. Plus, I need a dose of my Little Grey right now." his voice changing to more of a whine at the end of his statement.

She hesitated in the doorway for a moment and let out a sigh, reluctantly acknowledging that he was right. He was laying on his side, back against the wall, head propped up in his left hand, tracking her movements with his eyes. She walked toward him and sat down on the bed, too, in the space in front of his torso. "I mean.." she continued, still in her worked-up tone, ".. it's not like she doesn't have enough problems already. It's going to be months before she can walk again and then there's her arm-". Her rant was cut off when Mark raised his right hand to put a finger over her lips, making a calming 'shhh' sound as he let his hand fall to her left shoulder. It took a second or two, but he felt the tension in her muscles release and she slumped over a little. He slid her white lab coat down one arm and then the other, letting it fall to the floor next to his. She knew that her brain never stops thinking about this hospital but she was trying to switch her focus to what was in front of her and the deep color of Mark's eyes made that task a little easier. She let herself fall the rest of the way forward resting her forehead on his right shoulder. In another few seconds, she had kicked off her shoes and pulled the rest of her body up onto the bed. They both readjusted so they were facing each other, with Mark up against the wall, arms wrapped around one another, and her head snuggled under his chin.

"Look, Little Grey." he started, planting a solid kiss on her forehead before slipping the fingers of his right hand under her chin and gently coaxing her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You are an amazing surgeon already and you're only going to get better. I know that and everyone in this hospital knows that. And deep down, I'm pretty sure you know it too. But what you might not know, and what I'd be happy to help show you, is that you have plenty of other pretty amazing features." he continued, a smirk beginning to spread across his face.

"Like..?" she giggled, knowing all too well that she was playing right into his hand.

"Well, first off, you care so much for everyone you meet. You make the lives of everyone who knows you brighter and fuller. Secondly, you are willing to put up with me and all my nonsense, which according to most people, makes you deserve a medal all on its own."

"Only on some days," she mused playfully.

Mark acknowledged her comeback with another one of his signature smirks and continued with his list. "Not to mention your remarkable, um, physical attributes." he said as he pulled the fabric of her light blue scrub top away from her skin a little, and glancing down into the space at her gorgeous breasts covered partially by a black, lace-trimmed bra.

"I see exactly what you're doing here, Dr. Sloan." she giggled as she rolled her eyes, but didn't try to push his hand away.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I was just curious, wanted to make sure they were as yummy as I remember. They are, in case you were wondering. But I don't know what you mean... I'm not _doing_ anything."

As he was talking, he heard Dr. Bailey's powerful voice from the hallway, "You did what? Do I have to babysit you interns 24/7? Don't you know I have a job of my own?" He could just picture her waving her finger around in the air as her voice trailed off as she passed.

"But…just to be safe, would you mind locking that?" he motioned toward the door with his head "And making sure the blinds are closed on your way back?"

"I will." Lexie responded as she sat up. "But don't think for one second that I know what you're planning in that little head of yours." As she walked toward the door, he gave her a light smack on her bottom and she just shook her head without turning around to look at him. She had to maintain some semblance of her control, and she knew that if she looked into those lust-filled eyes she could feel staring at her, that would be a particularly difficult thing to do.

Once she had locked the door and checked the blinds, she plopped back down on the bed and Mark pulled her back into her previous position. Within seconds, Lexie felt his right hand creeping up her stomach, underneath her scrub top, while he supported his head with his left. He ran his hand over her bra and gently squeezed her breasts a few times, as their faces got closer and closer. "Knew it." She whispered into his ear and then their lips came together in a rather sloppy kiss. As the kiss continued, and their tongues began to explore each other's mouths, he eased his hand between her skin and the underwire of her bra, continuing to fondle her. He dragged his fingers between her breasts and expertly undid the clip, secretly thankful it was in the front and not the back today. Her breasts sprung free and he rolled each of her nipples, which were getting harder and more prominent by the second, between his thumb and forefinger. The two continued with their deep, wet kisses, and when oxygen became necessary, she moved to breath hotly into his ear, letting out a barely audible moan. But that was all he needed to keep moving. He pulled her top and bra over her head in one smooth motion, letting them fall to the floor with their lab coats and shoes. They adjusted their position, realizing the bed was a little too small when Lexie almost fell off. They chuckled a little bit as they readjusted, both thinking to themselves how lucky they were to be with someone who could laugh off little things like instead of being embarrassed.

Now both safely on the bed, her underneath him with her legs around his and her feet sitting flatly on the back of his calves, they got back to business. She couldn't say she was surprised when she felt his hardening erection on her upper thigh. It's not like he could hide it, even if he wanted to; boxer briefs and scrubs don't offer much in the way of coverage. She did, however, wonder what he did if he ever did need to hide it when they weren't alone. He does spend practically his whole life wearing scrubs, and it was no secret that there was at least one dirty thought on his mind at all times. On the upside, he could get the friction he craved at this moment through the thin fabric when he grinded up against the woman beneath them. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and she could feel the small pricks from his facial hair. He alternated sucking and biting from the space below her ear all the way down to her breasts, coming up to her mouth for the occasional deep kiss. Shortly, they had found a rhythm and were grinding roughly against one another, only a few millimeters of fabric separating them from ecstasy. They were both letting out sounds of pleasure in time with their movements but silently agreed not to rush to the finish line too quickly. They wanted to enjoy every inch and every minute of each other.

Though it almost pained him to separate their bodies, he grabbed her by the waist and rolled them both on their sides, still facing one another. She kept her legs wrapped around him tightly and ran her fingernails up and down his back underneath his shirt while he slid his hand into the small space between them and began to tease her, putting just his fingertips under the waistband of her scrub bottoms and panties. She tried to wiggle her body to get what he knew she wanted, for him to move his hand farther down, but he wasn't going to give it to her just yet. When she realized he was going to make her wait, she shifted her focus to getting his shirt over his head. Once it had joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor, she hungrily explored what she had just uncovered with her hands and mouth. She moved her hands through his hair, pulling it gently, causing him to move his head backwards, exposing the front of his neck, where she began kissing and sucking. The grinding continued, but without the rhythm it had before, as Lexie continued to move her mouth downward. She ran her tongue over his nipples, kissing her way down his sculpted abs, following the fine trail of hair that disappeared below his waistband. She tugged on his pants a little and he quickly got the hint, lifting his hips up so she could pull them down, along with his underwear, and add them to the pile on the floor. When she did, his hard dick was completed exposed. She waited a second or two, knowing it felt like forever to him, before she wrapped her hand around the length of it, using a grip that was not too loose or too tight. She knew exactly what he liked. She began moving her hand up and down the thick shaft and leaned her head closer so she could use her mouth. She started bobbing her head in time with her hand movements, taking more and more of his length into her mouth each time and beginning to taste his salty precum. His eyes had long since closed and she couldn't help looking up at him with delight, admiring his beautiful face and jawline, knowing she was causing him lose control. He was moving his hips ever so slightly, pushing himself deeper into her mouth but kept his hands laying lightly on her shoulders because he knew she didn't like having her head pushed down when she was doing what she was doing. She was too good. Another second and he knew he was going to bust, so he pulled her back up and kissed her sloppily, tasting himself. He slipped his hand down her pants, this time moving quickly past her waistband to run his first two fingers across her taint and then her vagina. He planned on teasing her a little more, but when he felt how wet she was, he couldn't help but sink his fingers deep into her hole. A surprised but pleased gasp escaped her lips and her walls tightened around his fingers as they adjusted to the intrusion. Once he felt her relax a little, he began moving his fingers in and out, slowly at first and then more quickly. He bent his fingers, searching for that special spot. He knew when he hit it because Lexie's moans increased in volume and she began moving her hips, riding his fingers, wanting more. He started to move his thumb over her clit and instantly felt a sharp but somehow pleasurable pain when she bit down on his shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood. She wrapped her hand around his muscular forearm to stop the movement before she came herself.

They both knew it was time. He pulled her pants the rest of the way down her legs and they landed on the floor next to the bed, completing their pile. He held their bodies together and flipped them so she was on top. They shared a deep, wet kiss and then separated to look each other in the eyes. She leaned down so their foreheads were touching and he reached down to position himself to enter her. Neither moved their faces away from each other but both closed their eyes as she slid down on him. Both were still for a moment as their bodies adjusted and they both knew if they moved too much at this very moment that it would be over in an instant. She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, sat up, and began riding him. He moved his hands to her slim hips to help set the rhythm and she ground down hard on him, trying to get a much friction on her clit as possible. He could tell she was close but that she was holding back. He gripped her hips a little tighter and told her, in his deep, lust-filled voice, exactly what she needed to hear. "I'm right here, baby. It's okay, let go. Let it happen." And with that, she ground down hard a few more times and he felt her walls tighten around his leaking dick as she came hard and long, dripping wet and digging her nails into his upper arms as she did. The sight and feeling of her orgasm sent her orgasm threw him into his own. He thrusted deeply into her one more time and felt the ecstasy wash over him as he squirted loads of cum into her with a low, primal growl.

They were both motionless for a moment, slowly coming out of their shared trance. As they opened their eyes, he pulled his softening dick out of her and laid her down on her side, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, protective hug and kissed her forehead. All she could do was let out a happy sigh and smile; her eyes had drifted shut again. As their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, he also regained control of his mind. This experience aligned with everything he was thinking before she burst through that door, ranting about surgery. It started with the sex, the mind-blowing sex. He knew he loved that from day one, but now he knew that he loved it all, every part of her. And he wanted all of her, forever.


End file.
